


Return Your Tickets

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Dean Ambrose finally gets front row seats to a Flyers game, but Seth Rollins isn't too pleased with that.





	

Dean Ambrose really loves his Philadelphia Flyers, but the same exact thing can be said about Seth Rollins regarding his Chicago Bears... "Dude, look, surprise! I got us front row seats to the game tonight! Go Flyers!" Dean said, yelling in excitement. When Seth looked anything but happy Dean added, "What's wrong?" With a puzzled look on his face. "My Bears play tonight, too..." Seth said, looking down. "So?! You can watch them next week on TV..." Dean said, bothered. "No... you don't understand..." Seth said, then pulling out 2 front row tickets of his own. "I got us seats, as well." He added. "Why'd you freakin' do that?!" Dean said, sticking his arms out. "Me? You!" Seth said, pointing at himself then him. "Listen, we're both going to see my Flyers! Go screw your Bears..." Dean said, looking away. "Oh, yeah? Well, I want you to make me..." Seth said, crossing his arms. Dean then playfully picks up Seth, and puts him inside of his rundown pickup truck. "I can't even believe... you just did that to me..." Seth said, in disbelief. "But ya know meh..." Dean said, smirking. As they pull up to the stadium where the Flyers are hosting tonight, they notice everybody leaving. "What happened?!" Dean said, loudly through his window, to a stranger. "The game has just been postponed!" A Flyers fan said, shaking his head. "Bears!" Seth said, sticking out his tongue. "Ugh, fine... let's just go." Dean said, annoyed. As they both find their seats, they notice they're on the big screen TV!

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha yesss another Ambrollins fanfiction! xD please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments for me! ♡♥


End file.
